User talk:Gvsualan
"Synth" capitalized or not? I noticed that over at Kima and Lil you changed "synth" to "Synth." I know that we capitalize species names like Human and Vulcan, but I was thinking that "synth" was more of a descriptor, like "android", "robot" or "hologram". We'll probably learn more in a few weeks, but until then, I don't think we have enough evidence to know whether it should be "synth" or "Synth"... or am I missing something? —Josiah Rowe (talk) 19:01, January 10, 2020 (UTC) : I don't know, since no one knows what a synth is, apparently, but if they are describing a scenario where "rogue synths attack", it would certainly describe a group, and a group would typically be capitalized, since it wasn't called something generic like a "mob" or "angry civilians". --Alan (talk) 19:08, January 10, 2020 (UTC) Not necessarily. I can think of plenty of cases in which an attacking group would not be capitalized. "Rogue militias attack embassy," "rogue privateers attack shipping lanes," "rogue workers attack factory," and so forth. But you're right that we don't know what a synth (or a Synth) is yet. Time will tell, I suppose. —Josiah Rowe (talk) 19:24, January 10, 2020 (UTC) : I think "rogue privateer" is kind of one in the same. --Alan (talk) 19:36, January 10, 2020 (UTC) Possibly... though if I recall my maritime history, one of the reasons privateers were used was for official deniability, so they might or might not be acting under naval orders. Besides, just because a phrase is redundant doesn't mean people don't use it (keep your "PIN number" secret at the "ATM machine"). —Josiah Rowe (talk) 19:45, January 10, 2020 (UTC) Cardassian ranks Hi Alan, You recently edited my edit on the Cardassian rank glinn. I don't understand the edit? i'm new to this page so perhaps I don't understand all the rules, but from what I understand, this page is devoted to cultivating information. Your re-edit was accurate but reduced the information to a depthless lack of accuracy. can you explain? Sincerely, Richie : The page use to be a catch all (legate, gul and glinn all redirected there), but was split in individual articles (because it should have been in the first place), and what remained was a generalized page listing all the ranks and any information that may be included across the board on the subject or that directly compare one to the other (like discussing prefect, or the background info about gil). Otherwise, specific information (your 'depth and accuracy') about the individual ranks go to those individual pages, to cut down on redundancy and to build the web. --Alan (talk) 13:37, January 15, 2020 (UTC) Starfleet archives Why did you revert my edit? The name "Starfleet archives" is also used on screen at least as a caption. The museum might be part of the archives, not necessarily the whole thing. I went to that page because of the on-screen caption, many other users probably will too. JagoAndLitefoot (talk) 20:42, January 24, 2020 (UTC) : Because there was already an article about it. With the exact same picture. Otherwise, the names are quite different on paper, not to mention, they were two completely different types of article. --Alan (talk) 20:50, January 24, 2020 (UTC) : Or do you mean Starfleet Archives? --Alan (talk) 20:56, January 24, 2020 (UTC) Disambigs with comic + episode I think that there is a case to simply have these redirect to the episode, and have a disambiguation pointing to the comic on these ones -- simpler, gets people to where they are almost certainly wanting to be fast, etc, and removes the need for additional, extra disambiguation pages. Thoughts? -- sulfur (talk) 12:44, January 25, 2020 (UTC) : Yeah, that works too, I was just trying to make everything consistent, because some were doing that, and others were not, then some were doing a third thing... --Alan (talk) 15:04, January 25, 2020 (UTC) I'm happy with doing it consistently for episode pages in this way. Two links with one being the episode? RD to episode, disambig over to the other one. More than two? Disambig page at the base. -- sulfur (talk) 21:13, January 25, 2020 (UTC) Answering your Komack edit comment Yes, that's all it was about, but I guess I wasn't clear enough in my first comment on Talk:James Komack, so that's probably my fault. I was clearer, I believe, earlier, on Talk:Westervliet, but still not sure if that would have gotten my point across. In any case, the only reason I posted on the talk pages at all instead of just making the relatively minor edit myself (and keeping the facts), is because in the past, on more than one occasion, when I've removed speculation from an article here, or rephrased it to that it's presented as a possibility, not a fact, it's either resulted in an edit war, or an admin just reverting. So, I've taken to trying to gather opinions and support (or dissent) when it comes to something like this. That's why it was worth the thousand words. --TimPendragon (talk) 04:33, February 6, 2020 (UTC) Just saying hello Hi. there. just a note to say hello. I have been here for a while, but have not visited for some time. I appreciate and admire all your work and efforts. thanks for keeping this wiki in such great shape! very cool place. thanks!! Sm8900 (talk) 15:09, February 7, 2020 (UTC) Screenshot advice How can I take better quality screen shots from Picard and Discovery? A couple of the ones I have taken are a bit dark any tips? Mseay222 (talk) 23:54, February 9, 2020 (UTC) : I'm not sure. You'll probably want to ask one of the other regular PIC image uploaders. I haven't even seen those episodes yet. --Alan (talk) 23:58, February 9, 2020 (UTC) Nightingale I re-checked the episode. It is transport.--Memphis77 (talk) 14:55, February 13, 2020 (UTC) : Thanks. Just wanted to make sure the qualifiers were correct, since there are essentially two transports with the same name. --Alan (talk) 14:57, February 13, 2020 (UTC) Typhuss999 Just letting you know I reduced their block to a day, as a week seemed a little much for a first offense. That image is everywhere online, so I could see how an they would think it's OK to use. I think the message has been sent either way. - 01:44, February 15, 2020 (UTC) : yeah, i figured as much, but regardless he's not a completely new user and it was acknowledged to be from the up coming episode. So there's that. --Alan (talk) 02:06, February 15, 2020 (UTC) Disambiguation question Why shouldn't the production staffer be at Dinah? -- Capricorn (talk) 13:10, February 19, 2020 (UTC) : Because it is not a natural title conflicting for the same name space. I'm trying to clean up 15 years of abuse, and trust me, I'm being really fair with a lot of those pages, and there is no reason she needs to be listed on that page. Besides, if you type "dinah" in the search bar, you'll still find her, easy peasy. --Alan (talk) 13:21, February 19, 2020 (UTC) Okay. Guess I learned from that abuse... I always took a "more can't hurt" approach when it came to disambiguation pages. -- Capricorn (talk) 13:47, February 19, 2020 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for fixing the categories on those redirects. I forgot we were categorizing all the redirects separately now. -- Renegade54 (talk) 17:25, February 19, 2020 (UTC) : Well, as a practice, I've been dedicating one to the real category (like whatever matches the spelling used in the article) and all alternate stuff to the redirect categories. --Alan (talk) 17:29, February 19, 2020 (UTC) Corsair (type) I created the link. The corsair is a type of starship used by the Fenris Rangers. What should the page be named, Corsair (type) or something else?--Memphis77 (talk) 19:49, February 20, 2020 (UTC) : I retooled everything to support that idea. Assuming it was just a generic "starship classification" term, and "Fenris Ranger(s) corsair" cannot be justified. --Alan (talk) 19:52, February 20, 2020 (UTC) ::FYI that wikipedia link you've added to the page doesn't work. -- Capricorn (talk) 18:03, February 21, 2020 (UTC) There wouldn't be a link to corsair. In the real world, the corsair was, according to the definitions I have read, a small fast pirate ship, sometimes operating with official sanction. Wikipedia has no page for pirate ships. I am thinking that a writer thought corsair sounded cool, without knowing what it was, and had the Rangers, who do not seem to be pirates, use corsairs.--Memphis77 (talk) 18:19, February 21, 2020 (UTC) : Yeah, I added it to check, then got distracted and forgot to remove it. --Alan (talk) 18:21, February 21, 2020 (UTC) ::I can relate to that. -- Capricorn (talk) 18:46, February 21, 2020 (UTC)